A Piece of a Simple Game
by Akatashi
Summary: A lot of Chaos has been going on around Vale with the face of this new boy who robs stores without taking anything, and causes other types of chaos so it is up to team RWBY and JNPR to hunt this guy down and find out what his problem.


**This is going to be from Yang's perspective not every chapter is going to be from Yang's pov, I am going to try and mix it up with a lot of different pov's. **

Yang walked down the streets of Vale, she had decided to take a walk since she had woken up before everyone else. The beautiful blonde walked down the sidewalk, she was wearing her usual outfit, wondering where she should head seeing how she was a bit hungry and thirsty.

"Hmmm, maybe there is a nice coffee shop." She said happily thinking about the warm liquid going down her throat, she had no problem talking to herself even if it did look a bit weird, but she walked to the nearest coffee shop and came back out a few minutes later a warm cup of coffee along with a chocolate chip cookie.

Just as she was about to enjoy her nice coffee she heard glass breaking, and a few screams. Sighing the blonde looked in the direction where the screams came from, then back to the coffee, repeating this process a few times she took the top off the cup and chugged down the liquid then threw the cookie in her mouth all while running in the direction of the chaos.

When she arrived she saw what was causing all the commotion, a broken dust shop window a few people running around trying to find out what happened as well, when she looked inside of the dust shop she saw everything broken, it had looked as if Nora had taken her Magnhild and tried killing an Ursa, all of the dust either gone or on the ground. The counter was broken and the cash register was perfectly in tact.

Yang looked at the store for a while before hearing another yell this one a little familiar, Yang ran down the street and stopped in an instance. What she saw was making her grin and get excited, she couldn't help it. Several cops were getting there asses handed to them Yang reconsigned two of the cops, they were the two cops that had failed in chasing down Sun, Blake's yellow monkey faunus friend.

The guy that was completely kicking ass looked like any normal teenager, just barely taller than Yang light brown skin, and brown messy hair that moved around with the slight wind, purple eyes that shinned in the sunlight, his clothes a white button up t-shirt with a black vest over it, black jeans and shoes to match, but what had Yang staring and smiling was the way he fought. Just like her he was using gauntlets a bit different from her own. These gauntlets were a shinny sliver that seemed to cover from his fingertips to his shoulder, almost as if he didn't even have normal arms but more like robotic arms.

The boy was very fast and light on his feet, his stance much like a boxers, his feet barely spread apart and his arms very close together. One of the cops had decided that he had seen enough and attacked the boy throwing a very well aimed punch at his stomch, but the boy was fast because he automatically spun clockwise while taking a step rolling off the officer's punch and using the move to get behind the him and bring his elbow at such a speed that is was a sliver blur, but it was easy to see that the cop had been knocked out cold.

Yang got out of her small daze and got her Ember Celica ready then without words the girl was off, using the shotgun blasts coming from her weapon speeding her up to where she was behind the boy in seconds, she then punched at the ground he was standing on hoping to get him off his footing, but no that wasn't the case because just like that the boy was in the air his right hand cocked backwards as he shot the blonde a wink and came back down hitting the ground with a large impact using Yang's own plan against her and making her stumble and lose her footing.

The boy took advantage of this and rushed towards her he wasn't the fastest when it came to running but he was quick enough to where she couldn't react, when he reached her he brought his foot up and kicked directly at her stomach smiling as he did so, Yang had moved her hands in front of the foot just in time and pushed him backwards this time bringing her knee up while he was in mid air causing him to make a sound and fly up even more, Yang took advantage of this and punched towards the ground flying to him and cocked back her right hand and aimed a finishing punch for his face, but the boy was ready for this and stopped the punch completely which even surprised Yang.

He then twisted her hand around as he got behind her in mid air and used her back as a launching pad letting go of her arm just as he did so, so while Yang was hurdling towards the ground the boy was still in the air but he seemed to dive after Yang catching up to her just to punch her in the back, Yang turned quickly in the air and using her semblance she caught on fire, the surprised boy shielded himself from the fire just to be used as a climbing tool by Yang and then kicked down into the hard pavement.

Yang thinking that she had won smiled rolling her neck. "Huh guess I grounded him." She said then chuckled sad that nobody was around to hear what she thought was comedy gold. As she chuckled from the rubble that the boy had caused a person rose up, it was the boy and he was way different he was the same texture at the concrete he had just crashed into, and the same color as if he was some time of concrete monster his hair and clothes had seemed to go through the same effect. "Nice one, but I am about to rock your world." He said and Yang busted out laughing not concerned at the rock monster running towards her.


End file.
